Little Paa-ko
by Kanzaki Aiko
Summary: Many people asked Kanzaki, is Hanazawa his girlfriend? They really looked like they are. But they always say no, no, no, no, and no. They are so close but they don't realize the feelings towards each other. Will Yuka Hanazawa would just be Paa-ko, or 'his' Paa-ko? Her affiliation with Red Tails makes it complicated. What will be her choice? Please R&R. CHAPTER 12 HAS BEEN RELEASED
1. Prologue

Beelzebub (c) Ryuhei Tamura

* * *

This fan fiction has been chosen for the challenge between me and my classmate, meme1641

* * *

_**Prologue**_

It was recess time in Ishiyama... Where the kids are living a _peaceful _life and having _the time of their lives_.

"I'm stressed out!" complained Furuichi.

"What the heck is this? That damn teacher won't even accept the money, that bastard!" Himekawa said, crossing his legs.

Oga yawned, slamming his head on the school table for a sleep.

Kanzaki took a sip from his yogurt, as usual.

It seems like the whole class has been stressing out because of the Math test which was the last test from this sickening week. Ishiyama High School is holding a week full of tests.

"As students, we have to study for tests, it's our duty anyway." said Furuichi with the tone, intenting to attract girls.

"_Creepichi_," teased Oga.

Furuichi looked at the girls. "Pedophile." that's all he heard from their murmurs. Oga laughed.

"_Paa-ne_! Is this school crazy or what? It's not a lesson that high-schoolers can just do!" Hanazawa freaked out. (Actually Ishiyama's lessons are a lot easier though..)

"Class, on this Saturday, me and the Red Tails will go to the beach, would you like to join us as well?" asked the friendly Hanazawa cutely as she stood in front of the class.

The guys cheered, since they are perverts and girl-lovers. But stupid Hanazawa, Red Tails hate men. And she's in it.

"Stupid you, Yuka! You know we don't invite men." Nene dragged her to her seat. "E-Eh? Why?" Hanazawa asked. "Because that's against the rules, you idiot." she said. "But that will be fun with all the boys!" said Hanazawa. Furuichi bit his nails, hoping that Hanazawa would win this debate. What a pervert.

"So, would you like to come?" Hanazawa asked again.

"HELL YEAH!" cheered the boys. This class, is full of perverts.

"How about you, Kanzaki-_senpai_?" asked Hanazawa to the Kanzaki who looks uninterested, still sipping his yogurt. He sighed.

"I guess I'll go too, Paa-ko." he said, rubbing her head with full of joy.

"Why do you like to rub my head?" asked Hanazawa, fixing her messed up head, thanks to the _amazing _hair-dresser, Kanzaki.

"I don't know. Some ritual to be happy for me I guess." he lifted his shoulders.

"Why don't you do that to someone else's head?" she groaned. "I couldn't be happy if it isn't _Paa-ko's head_." said Kanzaki. Hanazawa blushed.

"And... We'll be going this Friday until this Sunday, so pack up your things, okay!" said Hanazawa with a cute accent, even though her voice doesn't match.."And where will we be staying?" asked Himekawa. "In my aunt's cottage." said Hanazawa. "Man, I will just ask my parents to build one for me." said Himekawa, with a snobby way. "You're such a pain." said Hanazawa.

"Save that for later, Hanazawa." Saotome_-sensei _who has just entered the class hit the books on her head. "Oww.." Hanazawa rubbed her head.

So that's the end of the class conversation in a Wednesday recess.

"...So, who will be going?" asked Kunieda in her house.

"Supposed to be just us girls of the Red Tails, but Yuka invited the boys as well." said Nene, punching Hanazawa's head.

"Oww.." she groaned.

"..Eh? W-will Oga c-come...?" she said in a very soft voice.

"Maybe yes, since the pedophile wants to go there, he might ask Oga to come too." said Nene in an uninterested tone.

"I'll come!" said Kunieda with full of urge.

"Aoi-_nee san_!" Nene scolded her again.

"Kawaii!" said Chiaki.

"But Oga and Aoi_-neesan_ would make a great couple!" said Hanazawa.

"YUKAAAAAAA!" Nene punched her head again. So that has shut Hanazawa. "But don't you think it will be embarrassing to wear swimsuits in front of the boys?" said Ryoko. They went red. "And there's the pedophile.." reminded Chiaki.

They went silent. Then, they all glanced at Hanazawa.

"W-Why are you guys looking at me?" Hanazawa showed an innocent look. "This is because of you, stupid!" said Nene and Ryoko, hitting her again.

* * *

It was Friday after school, and they are ready to go to the beach.

"Aoi-_neesan_!" called the members of Red Tails.

"Oga-chi will come!" said Hanazawa.

"..Eh? Besides him, who else comes?" Kunieda blushed.

"Pedophile, Kanzaki_-senpai_, Natsume-_senpai_, Tojo_-senpai_, Himekawa-_senpai_, MK5, and the rest I don't know." said Hanazawa.

"Oh." said Kunieda.

"With what are we going?" Kunieda asked again.

"I thought we were going by train, but Himekawa offered us to go by his limousine." said Nene

. "Himekawa-_senpai_ sure is very rich." said Chiaki.

A limousine stopped in front of Kunieda's temple.

"Ladies, come on in." said Himekawa, with his pompadour and sunglasses. That's his trademark.

"Thanks, Himekawa." said Kunieda.

"Where are the rest?" asked Ryoko.

"Damn you, Himekawa.." it was no other than Kanzaki. The girls looked at the back. They were in the middle row. It was a storage for luggage which have no seats. Just a spare space.

Kanzaki, Furuichi, Oga, and Natsume were at the back.

"Natsume is alright, but you expect me to go with these two helpless creatures?" complained Kanzaki.

"Shut up or I will throw you out." warned Himekawa with his usual smirk.

"Kanzaki-chan, it's alright." said Natsume, calmly. That boy may look calm but actually he has some strength.

"...And how about MK5 and Tojo_-senpai_?" asked Hanazawa. "MK5 will go by their own and Tojo works at the beach." said Himekawa.

"_Sumimasen_!" everyone of them said as soon as they arrived at Hanazawa's aunt's cottage. "Yuka?" her aunt called. "Auntieeee!" Yuka ran to her and hugged her.

"These are my friends, but there are more, auntie." said Hanazawa.

"But I thought you only invited your girl friends, Yuka. I assume the boys will have to live in the garage." said Hanazawa's aunt.

"Damn you, Paa-ko!" said Kanzaki to her.

"I'm sorry everyone.. Why don't you live at Himekawa's place? He built a cottage too," said Hanazawa to the boys. Everyone looked at Himekawa.

"H-Hey it's not done, everyone!" said Himekawa, trying to cover something.

"I don't know where your cottage is but there is a board with Himekawa Family written on it." said Nene, pointing on the cottage.

The cottage is two times bigger than Hanazawa's aunt's.

"Hey, Himekawa! Your cottage is that damn big, couldn't you just share?" complained Kanzaki again.

"Himekawa's only. And you think I'd want to share with you bastards?" said Himekawa,fixing his sunglasses.

"Then you will have to live in the garage." Ryoko teased.

"Damn you, Himekawa!" shouted Kanzaki, but then, Himekawa left by a helicopter, even though the cottage is next to Hanazawa's aunt's cottage.

"We have some extra-mattresses too, Kanzaki-_senpai_. After all, it would be fun to live together." said Hanazawa with a generous smile.

Kanzaki slightly blushed, then he turned his face and took a sip from his yogurt. (He brought boxes of yogurts everyday)

"Alright.. There's nothing we could do about it." he said.

"Wait! Tojo, and MK5?" Nene reminded them. "Tojo might be working on a stall in this beach, and MK5.. Maybe they will come sooner." said Natsume.


	2. Chapter I: Beach Activities

"Guys, wait! Let's go to the beach, now! The weather is great!" said Nene.

"Sure." said Natsume. Furuichi blushed, and they know that he just thought something dirty. "Don't think dirty, you pedophile." she hit his back with her wooden sword.

Like the last time, Nene and Ryoko came with bikinis, Chiaki and Kunieda wore a leotard swimsuit while Hanazawa wore a bikini and sarong. But they wore a tee shirt and some shorts, so that wouldn't be that embarrassing. They will take it off when it's time to swim. The guys also changed with their pants.

"Don't forget to find Tojo and MK5!" reminded Hanazawa. "I know, I know. Be quiet, Paa-ko." said Kanzaki. She went red. She was pissed off. She don't know what to call him. But she would still blurt it out. "Okay, _Hajime_." she said. Kanzaki went red. "W-Why are you calling me with my first name, it's Kanzaki_-senpai_, you fool!" said Kanzaki. "Oops." Hanazawa laughed a bit.

"Come on, let's go,..." Kanzaki said with a pause. "...Yuka." he said, while smirking. Hanazawa went silent, with an all red face. "Nobody gets the right to call me Yuka except my family and the Red Tails!" said Hanazawa. Kanzaki left the cottage and walked with the others.

_"... Kanzaki-senpai. Maybe you will be the first boy who will be allowed to call me 'Yuka'"_ thought Hanazawa, whilst smiling. "Let's split up! Guys, you go that way, and us Red Tails will find Tojo this way." said Nene. "Okay." said Oga.

Moments later...

"We have been looking forever, where is that Tojo?" groaned Nene.

And then, she saw the boys relaxing while eating some shaved ice in a restaurant.

"Hey! Why aren't you looking for Tojo?!" she snapped. They looked blankly at Nene.

"What are you talking about? He's there." said Oga, pointing at the register.

"'Sup?" called a man with a brown hair. It was no other than Tojo.

"You guys should have informed us earlier." said Chiaki.

"Right, sorry." said Furuichi. "..Eh? You're one of _Rokkisei_, aren't you?" asked Nene to a girl with long hair and hairclips. It's alright for Nene to not know her name, since she didn't participate at the volleyball match against_Rokkisei._

"Yes. I am the only girl in _Rokkisei, _my name is Shizuka Nanami, I'm also a childhood friend of Tora. You're Red Tails' 4th leader aren't you? Nene Oomori?" said Shizuka, formally. "...Tora?" she looked confused. "Yes, Tora, Hidetora Tojo." Shizuka smiled. "...Eh?" Nene looked curious. _"She's calling Tojo by his first name, and also shortened it by calling him Tora! Could it be...?" _she thought. "Nanami_-senpai! _So.. That means.. You're Tojo_-senpai_'s girlfriend?" she asked. "She's not my girlfriend, she's just my friend." Tojo went red. Shizuka chuckled. "You asked her to go too, _senpai_?" asked Chiaki. "That's right!" he said with full of energy. The girls started to think that Tojo _is _Shizuka's boyfriend. "It's not like there's something between us.." he said.

"Oi, girls, do you want some shaved ice?" asked Tojo, calling the girls. "Oh, sure!" said Hanazawa, entering the restaurant, with the other member of Red Tails following them. Oga, Furuichi, Kanzaki, Natsume, and MK5 sat on the nearest table to the register. "Ah, this is MK5... Isn't it? I don't know." said Ryoko. "How dare you left us!" they cried. "Sorry, you should have came with us." said Kunieda.

The Red Tails took a seat in the spare seat left in the same long table that the boys sat. "Ah, I'm so tired." said Hanazawa, taking a seat, without realizing that she was seating next to Kanzaki.

"Paa-ko." Kanzaki smirked again. "Hajime." she said with a bored tone.

"You seem bored being called Paa-ko. Should I call you... That sacred name?" asked Kanzaki. "No, don't ever!" Hanazawa placed her hand on Kanzaki's mouth, preventing him to call her by her first name.

"Yu...Ka." he said, forcing to speak even though his lips were touching her palms.

"Ugh.. Fine. I'm pretty annoyed by that, but fine. I will let you call me Yuka. In exchange, I will call you Hajime." she said, removing her hand from his mouth.

"Che. Fine then." said Kanzaki.

"Oi, guys! Let's swim!" said Oga, running from the restaurant. "Oi! Oga!" Furuichi chased him. Oga tripped a rock. Furuichi laughed. "Guys, would you like to swim too?" asked Nene. "I-I guess...If-If Oga's coming.." Kunieda stuttered. "Aoi_-neesan_!" Nene scolded. "Come on, let's go!" said Hanazawa, running towards the beach.

"Aren't we forgetting something?" asked Natsume. "What?" asked Kanzaki.

"IT'S ME YOU IDIOT!" Himekawa shouted while chasing them.

"Hey, Himekawa. We're going to play beach volley, would you like to participate?" asked Hanazawa. "Oh, sure." Himekawa said. "But first, we have a job to do, don't we, Yuka?" asked Ryoko. "We do!" Hanazawa came with a comb and other hair-dressing tools. "What are you girls doi...ARGGHHHHH!" Himekawa screamed.

Minutes later..

"You girls are such a pain." said Himekawa, showing an unimpressed look because his hair went down.

"Why? You look better in that." said Hanazawa.

"Don't you notice the girls that are swooning over you?" said Ryoko, pointing to some girls who suddenly dissappeared as soon as she pointed at them. "Fine, fine. Let's just play." said Himekawa.

Furuichi, as usual, very worried when Himekawa dressed his hair like when they challenged St. Ishiyama. _"Oh God, Himekawa changed into his Sexy-kawa mode!" _he thought, gritting his teeth.

They divided into two groups. MK5 and the rest. "Wow, they're good." said an MK5 member, panting. "They had experience of winning against the six knights, no wonder duh." said another MK5 group.

"It's 20-5! Great job you guys!" said Nene, looking at Kunieda.

"Hey guys! Let's swim!" said Hanazawa. "Would you just give us a break, you're so hyperactive,... Y..Yu..Yuka." Unbelievable, the hard and bold Kanzaki stuttered. "Losing so soon, Hajime?" Hanazawa smirked. "Shut up, you Paa-ko." Kanzaki turn his head and took a yogurt again from his bag. "Okay, let's go. But wait a while, I'm kind of tired." he said.

Everyone of them slept for about thirty minutes.. But then... "DAH!" Beel cried again, but hopefully he is quite far from the area they were sleeping. Thank goodness they don't get stunned by Beel.

"Oga, could you just take care of your baby there?" complained Himekawa. "I'm trying, you idiot." Oga said.

"Okay, now let's go swim!" Hanazawa said, running to the sea. "What about your swimsuit, you fool?" reminded Kanzaki. "Oh, I already wore them. I will take it off, then." said Hanazawa. "We will go change in the toilet, Yuka!" Nene cut her off. _"As if she will change in front of Kanzaki. I know she wears her swimsuit under her tee-shirt but this is dangerous." _thought Nene.

The guys were okay to only wear their shorts, but it's embarrassing for girls to wear bikinis, anyway it would _invite _boys to hit on them.

Furuichi slobbered, and he's thinking nasty thoughts.

"This is why you're called Creepichi," said Oga, pointing at him.

The girls finally went out. Everyone looked at them, oh those perverts. "Can we swim now?" asked Hanazawa. Kanzaki went red after he saw her swimsuit."Sure, Paa-ko." said Kanzaki. "But please don't go to deep.." she said. "Che, you can't swim?" he asked. Hanazawa blushed.

"You're mean, Kanzaki_-senpai_!" said Hanazawa, splashing water to Kanzaki. "Hey.. Hey!" Kanzaki splashed back. Hanazawa splashed more. "Listen." Kanzaki took her wrist. "You might fall and drown, so don't play games with me." said Kanzaki. "Kanzaki_-chan_, don't take all the fun alone." said Natsume. Finally everyone followed Natsume. "I won't play around, 'cause you're a hyena, _senpai._" Hanazawa smirked. "You brat." he went red, furious because of that nickname.

Hajime Kanzaki really hates being called hyena.

"Oh my gosh! Who's that hottie?" Hanazawa shrieked hysterically. A man with a tied white straight hair appeared. He took off his sunglasses. "I'm Himekawa. Didn't you know?" So it was Himekawa. Nobody recognizes Himekawa without his pompadour. "Che. That's Himekawa, Paa-ko." Kanzaki pushed Hanazawa's head. "Oi! Could you not be sadistic?" she groaned. "I can't" Kanzaki rubbed his head. Hanazawa's hair got ruined, so she fixed it again. She wouldn't know it is Himekawa unless she remembered that she's the one who took off his pompadour.


	3. Chapter II: Indirect Or Direct?

_**Chap II: Indirect... Or Direct? **_

* * *

"E..Eh? You're Himekawa? No way! You're not that ugly person with his pompadour and glasses..." said Hanazawa looking at him. "No one teases Himekawa family's trademark, okay." he said, trying to be calm, even though he's furious inside. "Come on girls, let's go." said Nene, calling the rest. "_Paa-Ne_! The sea is very beautiful!" said Hanazawa, with her usual exclamation, 'Paa-ne'. "Shut up, you Paa-ko." said Kanzaki. "I ain't a Paa-ko, Kanzaki-_senpai. _Let's go!" said Hanazawa, grabbing the eighteen year old teenager's hand.

_"Che. I was expecting her to call me Hajime. But why do I even think about that, You're crazy Hajime. You're starting to be like Paa-ko." _he thought.

They played in the sea, they swam, except Hanazawa who was staying on the edge. After swimming and playing with the rest for a while, the yogurt fan of Tohoshinki appeared.

"You were the one who was very enthusiastic but you only stayed on the edge, stupid Paa-ko." said Kanzaki.

"You know that I can't swim.." she said with a very soft voice. "Why don't you just give it a try? You won't drown anyway, even if you do, there's plenty of us to save you." said Kanzaki.

_"Paa-ne! Kanzaki-senpai cares about me! That's very Paa-ne!" _Hanazawa said, with blushed cheeks. He grabbed her hand, and she walked towards the sea. She walked deeper and deeper, until it started to get a little too deep. She stepped on a rock. She almost fell, but Kanzaki held her hand. "Thanks." she said, with a blushed cheek.

Unbelievably, she saw Kanzaki show a little smile. "Oi! Yuka, come here!" called Nene. Hanazawa glanced at Kanzaki. "Be careful." he murmurred, turning his head. It was almost like a whisper but she heard it anyway. Hanazawa smiled.

She is sort of short, so she held her neck up to prevent the water entering her mouth, since the water is already at her chin. Hanazawa and the other Red Tails' members played together, at the same time, Kanzaki was playing with Natsume. "Hey, Let's swim deeper!" said Ryoko to the rest. Everyone agreed. But Hanazawa stayed quiet. Everyone can swim, but she acted like she can. She is very embarrassed.

.

.

.

"..Eh? Where did Yuka go?" asked Kunieda.

"...Eh?" everyone said and started looking for her. They dived to look for Hanazawa, finally they found her. She was on a rock on a place which was quite deep. They tried as best as they can to pull her to the surface. She was fainted.

"Oh no, how can we carry her to the edge?" asked Ryoko.

"I guess we will need help." said Kunieda.

"Boys!" shouted Nene. The boys gathered to answer Nene.

"Yuka drowned." said Chiaki.

"i'll carry her to the edge." said Kanzaki, with a serious, but concerned tone.

"That won't be necessary, I will just call a helicopter." said Himekawa, going to the edge again.

"No." Nene grabbed his hand to stop him. "Even though how fast your helicopter is, that won't be fast enough to save her." said Nene.

Kanzaki was tall enough that the water was only on his neck. He carried her to the surface and landed her on the edge.

_"Stupid Paa-ko. You should have been honest. How could you risk your life for embarrasment?" _he thought.

_"Shit! Why do I even think about her?" _he thought again.

"Then... What should we do?" he asked to the rest.

"Release the water from her body!" said Kunieda.

"How?" he asked.

"Press her stomach." said Chiaki. Kanzaki did what they said. He pressed her stomach, and sea water squirted out from her mouth. He did heard a voice of a cough. He pressed again. More sea water came out. But then, the water stopped coming out, but she is still like that. "No water left, she's still not awake!" said Kanzaki.

"I guess you need to give her a CPR." said Ryoko, covering her mouth, with a red face.

"And how was that, actually?" he asked again.

"E..Eh.. You need to give her breath.." Kunieda stuttered. "By your mouth." added Chiaki.

"By mouth, what does that mean?" asked Kanzaki again (and again).

"You have to kiss her!" said Furuichi. Kanzaki blushed.

"No." Nene pushed him out of the way. "Not exactly. You have to give her breath through your mouth on her mouth." said Nene. This makes the situation more complicated.

"However..." she continued.

"I won't let you do anything further to Yuka! We are the Red Tails and we have a rule that you shall not have a man!" said Nene. _  
_

"Che. This is very troublesome. I don't wanna do it." said Kanzaki.

"Hurry up! Save Yuka! There's no time for this!" Kunieda scolded him.

"...Alright. But, in only one condition." said Kanzaki. "What?" asked the Red Tails' members who are concerned about Yuka's safety. "You guys just leave and go back to the cottage already. I can't do this in front of you guys. I'll take her back later." said Kanzaki. "Alright, we'll wait for you back in the cottage, Kanzaki-_chan_." said Natsume with his usual smile buried on his face.

They all left the area, and Kanzaki still hadn't did what they told him to. _"Whatever, it's just to save her," _he thought with an empty mind. _  
_

He closened his face to hers. However, he kept getting red. Their nose touched. He was very nervous, it was just the last step, yet it was the most frightening, even though for a hyena like Kanzaki. He thought it's okay, so he lowered down his body.

_"Damn, what if i get killed later." _thought Kanzaki. So that's the reason why he haven't done it yet.

He finally pressed his mouth to hers, giving breath through his mouth on hers. _  
_

Finally, he heard her choke.

He quickly stood up and cleared his throat. The strawberry-blonde haired girl looked at him, empty-minded. "Kanzaki-_senpai_, why aren't I at the sea? I was swimming with Nene and the rest, right?" she asked, standing up, then shaking his shoulders. "You idiot." he blurted out. "How could you risk your own safety so that you won't get embarrassed?" he raised his voice. "I..I'm sorry, _senpai_." she stuttered. She looked at him blankly, seeing Kanzaki not saying a word.

_"Did Kanzaki-senpai gave me a CPR?" _she thought. Suddenly her face went red.

"Let's go back, Paa-ko. I'll gonna be killed by your fellow men-hater hags." he said, turning his body.

"O..Oi! Don't call us that!" said Yuka.

* * *

**A/N: Wohooo finally they kissed! (It was a CPR though..) Oh how i love teasing these two I think they just meant to be with each other :3 Reviews, please? I'm sort of lonely without them! **


	4. Chapter III: Insomniac

_**Chapter III: Insomniac **_

* * *

"Sorry. It was my first too, anyway." he said.

"_Iie_, no need to say sorry. I'm fine with it." she hid her sorrow.

"How do you feel about it?" he asked.

"Nothing, though. It was just an artificial respiration, right? Nothing to do with love or anything.." she said, folding her hands.

"That's right." he said with a monotoned voice.

"Yuka!" Hanazawa's aunt hugged her. Also the Red Tails members. They were very concerned about her condition. "Are you alright?" Hanazawa's aunt asked. "Yes, no need to worry." she said.

It was dinner time and they ate in the living room. Kanzaki waited for the food and then he just stared at the table, with an empty mind. Suddenly, Natsume broke the silence. "Kanzaki_-chan_, how do you feel?" asked Natsume. "Feel what?" asked Kanzaki. "How do you feel about the thing you've done just now?" asked Natsume. Finally he got it. The artificial respiration. "It was just a thing to save her, right, nothing more." he said. "Nothing more?" asked Natsume. "No-Nothing. It wasn't that special." he said as he continued eating. "You look puzzled, Kanzaki-_chan_." said Natsume. "Me? No way!" he said.

_"...It was just an artificial respiration, right? Nothing to do with love or anything." _

That line kept running through his head. Even though he's doing things. That line. He couldn't concentrate on other things.

_"What happened to me now?" _he thought.

Hhe didn't realize that he was now laying on the mattress in the garage, with MK5, Toujou, and Natsume.

_"Damn you, Paa-ko. Making me thinking of this."_

_"Okay, Hajime. It's time to sleep."_ he thought. He closed his eyes, trying to sleep.

About 30 minutes had left, but he didn't know. He felt insomniac, he couldn't sleep. Just because of thinking about this problem.

He heard a footstep of someone. The garage is open, so he could peek out who was there. A girl with strawberry-blonde colored hair appeared. The girl who he was thinking about. She was wearing a nightgown which length is until her thighs. Pink. Like the color of the flower she wears everyday.

"Oi! You still up?" asked Kanzaki. "_Ha-Hai!_ How about you, _senpai_?" she asked, with a nervous voice. "I guess I'm rather insomniac. What are you doing?" he asked. "I'm still hungry, I wanted to grab some snacks." she said, grabbing a chair to help her get the snack which was high in the shelf. She get down, and she walked past him. "Wait." he said, holding her wrist.

He pushed her to a wall and held her wrist, causing her not to go anywhere but being startled. "_Senpai! _What's wrong with you? "What do you mean it's okay?" he asked. "What, _senpai?" _she asked. "You said it was okay. It was definitely not okay! You are even very aware of that indirect kiss, and now, you said it was okay even though it is a **direct** kiss!" he said. He was being furious. He didn't know what happened to himself but he has a very strong urge to know how she feels.

She looked at him blankly, then she covered her face with her hand. Then he took her hand and saw the face she was hiding. He saw tears running down. "You know, so-sorry, if you really can't answer it, you don't need to." he stuttered. "No." she finally said. "N-Not that I can't, but.." she stuttered. She covered her face again. She went red. She wiped her tears and said: "_Da-Daisuki, senpai. _That's why I..I.." she said. He gawked. But then, he closed his eyes and pressed his lips against hers, causing her to stay shut. He doesn't need any more explanation. She closed her eyes too, and she kissed him back. He put his hands on her back, and he kissed the crook of her neck, then down to her collarbone, sending shivers running down her spine. He felt her shivering, then he held her hand to stop it.

"You know I love you, Paa-ko." he said, pinching her chubby cheek, with their foreheads linking and their nose touching. They ran out of breath, and they could hear the panting of each other. They had very red cheeks. "Oi. Say something." said Kanzaki, unimpressed of her showing no expression. "YOU TOOK MY FIRST AND SECOND KISS, _SENPAI_!" she light punched him continuously, until...

He fell with her on his chest. "Oww.." he groaned. Hanazawa went red again. He circled his arms around her neck. "And is that a problem?" he asked. "No." she said with a very soft voice and smiled, but he heard it. "Great then." he said. Then, they stood up.

"Are you done playing around, _senpai_?" she asked, folding her arms. "Actually, no." he said. "Ugh.. I need to sleep." she said. "That's why. But it's not over yet." He smirked.

They passed each other and went back to the area they are sleeping. But Kanzaki held her hand. "Eh?" "Goodnight." he kissed her forehead. "'Night, _Senpai_." she smiled.

At the same time, Natsume came out from the garage. "Kanzaki_-chan_, where are you?" he asked. But then he saw the couple cuddling, thank goodness Kanzaki doesn't hear or he will be killed. He gawked at them. _"Kanzaki-chan, you do felt something." _he thought. He went back to the garage, so Kanzaki wouldn't be curious of his presence.

"Go sleep, _senpai. _Don't be insomniac," said Hanazawa to the blonde haired boy. "Yeah, I will." he said, rubbing Hanazawa's hair.

"Yuka, you haven't slept yet?" asked Nene who suddenly went awake. "Yes, I'm rather hungry." she said, grabbing the bag of potato chip she put on the table. "And why are you all red?" she asked. "No-Nothing." she stammered. Suddenly, Nene went asleep again.

_"Whew, that was close_._" _she thought.

Back in the garage..

"Where were you just now, Kanzaki_-chan_?" asked Natsume. "I was at the bathroom, I went to pee just now." he said, and it was a lie. "Oh, I see." said Natsume.

_"You're a tsundere, eh, Kanzaki-chan? You secretly have feelings towards that Red Tails girl, huh?" _he thought.

And that's the end of Day one, a day full of romance.

* * *

**_A/N: Fuwaahhhh! ^o^ Finally.. Finally! Kanzaki made his move :3 I'm sorry this weren't as great as the other chapters and too boring, since this is all about the Hanazaki ship :P I tried my best so it's not OOC :D I Hope you like it! _**


	5. Chapter IV: Dinner Part I

**_Chapter__ IV: Dinner Part I _**

* * *

It was Saturday. A very quiet and tranquil Saturday morning, perfect for lazy teenagers to sleep. But then...

"WAKE UP!" They heard a sound of a saucepan being hit. Oh that sound, it's very annoying. Everyone woke up from their dreams, and groaned.

"Auntie! It's still 7:00 AM, I still wanted to sleep!" said Hanazawa, covering her body with the blanket. "No!" Hanazawa's aunt took the blanket.

"It's already seven in the morning, you shouldn't be loafing around, right?" she asked. "Yes." Kunieda nodded, she is way too polite to deny the truth. Even though she does still want to loaf around.

"Boys, go shower! Girls, go help me make breakfast!" said Hanazawa's aunt. "Yuka, has your aunt always been like this?" asked Ryoko in a whisper.

"Yep." she answered. The boys got up and so does the girls. The girls were still on their nightgowns, so it's pretty embarrassing for them.

"Tora, wake up!" They heard someone calling Tojo. It was no other than Shizuka. "Hm?" Tojo rubbed his eyes and looked at the girl in front of him. "Shizuka? Why are you here?" Tojo looked startled seeing her in her nightgown. His face went red too. "Wake up, Tora. The boys will shower first and the girls will cook." Shizuka folded her arms and went to the kitchen.

The boys had done showering, and the girls had already cooked breakfast.

"..Um..I'm sorry if it's bad, I couldn't cook." said Hanazawa, rubbing her back, flashing a sorry smile.

"Oi, Paa-ko." called Kanzaki.

"_Hai_?" she responded. "Did you add some yogurt?" he asked. "_Iie_, why would I?" she asked.

"No, I wish that you'd add. Everything goes well with yogurt." he said.

"Only for you, Kanzaki. Come, Yuka. We'll take a shower." said Nene, calling Hanazawa.

The girls took a shower and changed into casual clothes. Well, they hoped that there won't be any tiring activities. It was quiet for a moment, until Tojo opened the door of the cottage.

"Tora, where are you going?" called Shizuka. "Work of course." he said. She folded her arms, telling a hint that she isn't satisfied. "I won't work too much today. If you need me, just call me." Tojo flashed a smile. Shizuka smiled back.

"Since when are you guys dating?" suddenly, Hanazawa appeared. "We aren't dating." said Shizuka with her usual smile buried on her face. Then, they heard someone knocked. "I'll get it." said Kunieda. She opened the door and found a man with a pompadour. Oh, it's Himekawa. "Hey." he said.

"Oi." called Kanzaki who was laying on the sofa. "Aren't you guys going anywhere?" he asked, with eyes skimming the whole room. Nobody seems interested to go anywhere. "I don't know. Got no idea." said Kanzaki, who was laying on the sofa. "..I was planning on inviting you guys to go to a dinner though. But what plans for this afternoon?" he asked. "Could I just loaf around?" asked Kanzaki. "No, kids. Play outside!" said Hanazawa's aunt.

* * *

They wore T-shirts and shorts. They walked around outside. It was a hot Saturday. "Has your aunt always been like this, Paa-ko?" asked Kanzaki to Hanazawa. "Yeah." she said, with a limp looking face.

There were tables with umbrellas there and they sat. Hanazawa took a seat. Nanami was sitting across her. "Hi," Nanami smiled to her. "Hi," she smiled back. "Hanazawa, who will you be going to the dinner with?" she asked. She went a little red when Shizuka asked that question. "Umm.. I think I'll be going with... Ka-Kanzaki_-senpai_.." she stammered.

Nanami smiled a little and sustained her chin with her hand. "Are you going out with him, Hanazawa_-san_?" she smiled. This made her blush even more. "W-we just started going out, Nanami_-senpai_," she looked agitated.

"How about you, _senpai_? Who will you be going with?" she asked. "I would love to dine with this certain person, although I still haven't made plans with him," she grinned. "I would love to dine with Tora. Although he seems to haven't take a hint," she said again. "Tojo_-senpai_?" Hanazawa gawked. She nodded.

"I'm very sure he'd love to go with you, s_enpai_!" Hanazawa said. "If only he doesn't works or go with another person.." Shizuka smiled. Hanazawa went speechless. "Eh.. Did you guys brought dresses and tuxedos?" asked Nene.

"...Why? I'll go with my T-shirt and shorts." said Kanzaki.

"BAKA!" Everyone shouted at him.

"On formal dinings, you must wear dresses and tuxedos." said Nene.

"I only had one, and I don't bring it." said Kanzaki. "..Uh, I also didn't brought my dress." said Hanazawa. "I guess today we will go shopping." said Ryoko.

* * *

They arrived by train to the mall. It's not so far but they used a train anyway.

"Where can we buy those dresses?" asked Chiaki. "This way." said Himekawa to a floor with many branded stores.

"_Sugoi ne!_ This dress is very cute!" said Hanazawa as they entered a store. "Look at the price tag, Yuka." said Kunieda. "200.000 yen...?" Hanazawa gawked as she looked at the price tag. "No need to worry, I'll pay all of them." said Himekawa, taking his credit card out of his wallet. "E..Eh? There's no need, Himekawa_-senpai_!" she said. "No. That will be embarrassing if you don't go with these on." he said. Finally, they all bought dresses and tuxedos.

Night

The girls were busy on their room, styling their hair with hair curlers.

"Who goes dinner with who I guess...?" asked Kunieda.

"I think I'll go alone." said Nene.

"Why? You dressed up very well, Nene." said Ryoko, looking at the red mini dress Nene is wearing, while she is wearing a white dress.

"There's no way I would go with that pedophile!" she sustained her chin with her hand, elbows on the table.

"How about you, Yuka?" she asked, while Hanazawa is busy curling her hair.

"I don't know, I'll just go with anyone." she said. But you know who she wants to go with.

"Chiaki?" asked Ryoko. "I'll go with anyone." said Chiaki.

Meanwhile, at the garage

Tojo showed up and looked around. He rubbed his back in confuse. "_Why is everyone wearing tuxedos?" _he thought.

"Ah, Tojo_-san,_ we're going on a dinner. We bought a tuxedo for you in case you haven't brought it here," said Natsume with his trademark smile.

_"Dinner, eh? I wonder who should i go with," _thought Tojo.

"Hey, who are you guys will be going with?" asked Natsume.

"Anyone would do." Kanzaki lied, fixing his tie.

_"Shizuka," _he thought.

* * *

"_neesan, _everyone," Hanazawa called as soon as she's done curling her hair. "Hm?" asked Nene. Hanazawa asked them to help Shizuka. Although they asked: "Why would you want to help that Six Holy Knights girl?" but they agreed anyway. The plan was just to be in pairs anyway. It's not that hard.

Himekawa will go with Kugayama

Kanzaki will go with Hanazawa

Furuichi will go with Nene

Oga will go with Kunieda

Chiaki will go with an MK5 member

Ryoko will go with an MK5 member too

Natsume will go with an MK5 member as well

The other MK5 members will go together.

And that leaves Shizuka and Tojo.

Hanazawa showed up with a pale pink strapless dress, Ryoko showed up with a white dress, Nene showed up with a red mini dress, Kunieda showed up with a metallic blue strapless dress, and Chiaki showed up with a black dress. Shizuka also showed up with a black dress, but it's a mini black dress.

Himekawa's chauffeur drove them by limo to an enormous hotel. As they arrived, Kugayama greeted them. Himekawa started to think that Kugayama is a lady, since her blonde hair is curled and she wore a dress. Himekawa slightly blushed, since this is the first time Kugayama showed up as a girl.

They went to the second floor to dine. The dining room was amazing.

"Paa-ne! It's so.. So amazing!" Hanazawa gawked. She felt her shoulder being touched by someone. It was no other than Kanzaki.

"Hey, Paa-ko" he called. She looked at him and noticed that something is lost from his face.

"Where's your chain?" she asked. "Dammit, Himekawa told me to take it off. Like hell I would, but he promised to buy a new one with the best material." said Kanzaki. She smirked. Slowly, Kanzaki took out his hand out of his pants, then he grabbed the hand of the girl beside him.

"Why would he do that?" she asked, finally saying a word after a long time not talking to him (well actually it's just yesterday the last time they talked). "He said it's _improper_ or something like that. How is it improper anyway?" he folded his hands. Actually, everyone knows that _is_ very improper on formal events like this, but she just showed an 'i'm-sorry-for-you' smile to him.

Meanwhile..

"Tora.. Come with me." called Shizuka. She was wearing a mini black dress. Tojo blushed but didn't refused. "Okay.." Tojo agreed. _"What's up with Shizuka calling me.. I hope she would ask me dine with her.. Oh man what am I thinking." _he thought, shaking his head once to make the color of his face disappear.

Shizuka led him to the balcony. She looked at the sky. "There are so many stars, Tora. It's very beautiful," she smiled at him. He placed his hand on hers. He nodded.

_"Hasn't he taken a hint yet? Although I like him placing his hand on mine," _she frowned.

"Where's your partner?" she asked. "Haven't got one," said Tojo, rubbing his back. "Too bad that four-eyed pres didn't come with us, huh?" he continued.

_"Or is **he **giving me a hint?"_ she thought.

"It seems like everyone has gone in pairs.." Shizuka said, giving him a hint. "Uh-huh, sorry you end up going with me," he said. "I don't mind," She smiled in satisfaction and gave him her last hint; a kiss on the lips.

Tojo blushed and froze in the moment, until Shizuka led him inside.

* * *

_**A/N: Hello guys! I'm finally done with this.. I'm sorry for the wait, I have so many school tasks, and I'm not sure I can finish the next one right in time since I have a week full of big tests :( And I'm also sorry this chapter is more of a ShizuTora fic, I promise the next one will be a so Hanazaki fic :D What I wanted in this fanfic to be a balanced fan fic :D Don't forget to leave reviews okay? Thanks so much!**_

**Important. Please read.:** I changed a bit of this chapter because I felt it was kind of 'stiff' and 'awkward'. I'm sorry if you prefer the previous one ._.


	6. Chapter V: Dinner Part II

_**Chapter V: Dinner Part II **_

* * *

The clock shows that it's seven PM. Perfect time to dine. They all sat in tables that consists two chairs.

"_Paa-ne_! This hotel is so big." said Hanazawa.

"Quiet, you _Paa-ko_." said Kanzaki.

"I ain't a _Paa-ko_, Hyena_-senpai_," she fired back.

"_Urusai_!" he said, crumpling Hanazawa's mouth even though she's across him. She held his muscular hands, trying to release his hand.

"Sir, Ma'am, are you ready to order?" suddenly a waiter came. Kanzaki's hand were still on Hanazawa's mouth, that's why it's embarrassing. "Y-Yes.." they stammered, with reddened faces. Kanzaki released his hand. They looked at the menu and looked at the list of the foods being served there.

"_Paa-ne_! Everything is so expensive here!" she gawked as she sees the price. "I know.. That bastard Himekawa should've known that he shouldn't have invited us, he knows that we aren't as rich as him." said Kanzaki, slamming the menu list on the table.

"_Ano_.. All of your expenses tonight will be paid by Mr. Tatsuya Hiemekawa, Sir, Ma'am." said the waiter politely.

"Okay, then I'll have an iced lemon tea for my drink, please." said Hanazawa. "I'll have some ice coffee." said Kanzaki. "Right. And the foods?" asked the waiter. "Beef steak for me." said Kanzaki. "Same for me, I guess." said Hanazawa. "Okay, please wait a moment." The waiter smiled and left.

"Well, I guess we will have to thank Himekawa_-senpai_ later for paying for our dinner. Everything is very expensive! _Paa-ne!_" she exclaimed.

"Hey, Yuka." Kanzaki called. She went red as he called her that. She's still not used to the nickname he gave her. "Don't say _Paa-ne _too much otherwise I won't stop calling you _Paa-ko_." he said with a bored tone. She pursed her lips.

After a while, the same waiter appeared. "Here is the ice lemon tea and the coffee, Sir, Ma'am." he said, serving the beverages they ordered.

"Finally!" Hanazawa grabbed the glass containing her ice lemon tea. She drank it, but then she covered her mouth.

"It's so sour!" she said after gulping down the sour liquid down to her throat. "_Baka._ You forgot to add the sugar." said Kanzaki, pointing to the small cup filled with liquid sugar.

"No wonder. I thought it's added!" she said, trying to grab the cup of sugar. But Kanzaki grabbed the cup. "If you want it, go get it." said Kanzaki, taking the cup.

"_Senpai_!" she groaned, standing from her seat, then she walked to Kanzaki's chair to grab it. "Too late!" Kanzaki gulped down the sugar.

.

.

"How was that?" Kanzaki asked.

"That was.. _sweet_." she touched her lips, which has just been kissed by Kanzaki.

"I get it." Kanzaki chuckled. He understood the meaning behind the last word she said.

"I wonder how Shizuka and Tojo_-senpai _doing?" she wondered.

"Well,I believe they are dating now." said Kanzaki.

Moments later, their food came out and they started eating.

" I wish nobody noticed that we a_re too_." Hanazawa suddenly said. Kanzaki who was eating seriously just noticed that someone's talking to him.

"Huh? Sorry. This steak is just too delicious." he said with a monotoned tone.

Hanazawa tried to resist the urge of laughing, because there's a sauce on Kanzaki's cheek, while he just continued eating without noticing anything.

Hanazawa smiled, then she took the napkin Kanzaki put on his lap. "Here, _senpai. _Let me clean it up for you." she cleaned Kanzaki's mouth. She finally took Kanzaki's attention.

"Thanks." Kanzaki slightly blushed.

* * *

A few moments later..

They were finished eating and then they went to a balcony outside.

"Oi. You said something before, didn't you?" he asked.

Hanazawa put her hand on her face.

"...No.. It's... It's just that I wished nobody noticed that we are dating too." she stuttered.

"Yeah, It's going to be embarrassing if they knew." Kanzaki went red.

"_So desu ka_.. Is it that embarrassing to date me, _senpai_?" she asked.

"_Iie_, you _Baka_. That's not what I meant." he rubbed her head. "... And then?" she removed his hand on her hair, then fixing it up again.

"It's just gonna be embarrassing when people teases us... Like maybe asking... Things... Something personal... Like... Have you kissed.. Or something like that." Kanzaki stuttered, with a red face.

"You're a _tsundere_, eh, Kanzaki-_senpai_?" Hanazawa suddenly spoke like Natsume. "You Paa-ko! _Urusai_! I'm not a _tsundere_!" Kanzaki went out of control, how could Hanazawa knew that he is a _tsundere_? _  
_

"Che. How do you know that, Paa-ko?" he asked. "I like to eavesdrop your conversation with..." Hanazawa sudddenly stopped. Kanzaki crumpled her mouth again.

"Uff! _Gomen ne_, Hyena_-senpai_!" she said. _  
_

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Kanzaki crumpled her mouth harder.

"_Gomen ne, senpai_!" she held his hand tight, trying to remove it so she can breathe.

"Hey, what are you two lovebirds doing here?" asked Himekawa with a girl beside him.

"Always surrounded by girls, eh Himekawa? Is she a new one?" Kanzaki didn't gave a reaction even though Himekawa called them lovebirds. "No, I only have one. If I have more than one, I will be killed by her." Himekawa pointed at the girl beside him.

"...Eh?" Kanzaki and Hanazawa asked in unison.

"_Hajimemashite_. My name is Kugayama, I'm Himekawa's fiancee." she said. Himekawa went red.

"You haven't told anyone you have a girlfriend, Himekawa." said Kanzaki.

"It's true, I don't. It's sort of arranged." said Himekawa.

"I see, you're lucky you got a good chick." teased Kanzaki. "Not really.." Himekawa said, because he's embarrassed. There's Kugayama beside him.

"Thank you." Kugayama smiled.

* * *

"Kugayama is so pretty right,_senpai_?" asked Hanazawa, with hands placed on the bars of the balcony.

"Hm? Yeah." Kanzaki said, sipping the yogurty he just bought from a vending machine.

"Yeah, I wish I could be like her, that slender body and big boobs..." she said.

Suddenly, Kanzaki laid a punch on her head.

"_Baka_. How could you say that so lightly. Anyway, beauty isn't everything, right?" she smiled.

"Wait a minute... Are you jealous?" he asked.

"W-What? No!" she stuttered. Kanzaki smirked.

"You're a _tsundere_, eh Paa-ko?" Kanzaki teased back, imitating Natsume. _  
_

Meanwhile...

"Achoo!" Natsume sneezed.

"What's wrong?" asked the MK5 member who was eating with him.

"No, I just felt like someone's talking about me..." said Natsume.

* * *

_**A/N: LOL poor Natsume hahahaha :3 Sorry for the wait everyone, I have tons of tests this week, gomennasai! Could you review please? I'm lonely without reviews :3 **_


	7. Chapter VI: Hikari

_**Chapter VI: Hikari **_

* * *

"What a tiring night.." Hanazawa's eyes flutter open as she felt a glimpse of light waking her up. She suddenly realized that she was still on her gown, sitting on a chair beside the window.

She fought the urge to sleep again, then she found someone with a gown, exiting the guestroom. _"Woo! Lucky, it's Aoi-neesan!"_ she thought

She tiptoed and then she locked her stomach with her hands.

"Aoi-neesan~~" she surprised her.

"Ah! Yuka!" Kunieda spontaneously screamed, accidentally waking the other three Red Tails' members.

"Oi.. We still want to sleep here." Ryoko said, rubbing her eyes, then getting up from the bed.

"Please.. What time is it?" Nene got up.

"It's 11.00 AM." said Chiaki who suddenly got up too.

"Nene, why are we still on our gowns?" asked Ryoko.

"Eh?" Nene looked at her body. Yes. She's also still on her gown.

"I think we were drunk last night." said Nene in a serious tone.

"_Nani_?" the girls screamed.

"Oi! What's with all the racket, you bitches? We're trying to sleep here!" Kanzaki came, lifting his foot, ready to do a heel-kick.

"He's also still on his tuxedo.." Chiaki pointed.

"What? What happened last night?" Kanzaki asked, suddenly he looks stupid (well, he already is.)

"Eh, what have we found here? You like to go to girls' rooms, eh Kanzaki_-chan_?" Natsume suddenly appeared.

"Don't be dumb, Shintaro. Why would I love to enter these flock of bitches' rooms?" Kanzaki pointed.

"What did you say?" asked Nene with her horrifying aura.

And then the two debated.

* * *

An hour have passed. Everyone woke up from their dreams, and they all noticed the same thing, they were still on their tuxedos and gowns.

"Guys, I noticed something." said Ryoko.

"What?" asked Tojo.

"All of us suddenly have bruises. Except Yuka." she continued.

Everyone took a look at their body and searched for the bruise. And yes. Hanazawa isn't hurt at all.

"And why is Yuka's aunt haven't appeared?" asked Kunieda.

"Wait, I'll phone her." said Hanazawa, pressing the buttons on her cellphone.

She heard a voice of someone grunting, and some breaths too, however she didn't realize that something important was happenning.

"She didn't answer." said Hanazawa.

"And where's Himekawa_-senpai_ anyway?" she asked.

"I don't know, I guess we should go together and find him." said Natsume.

They walked to Himekawa's cottage and called him.

"Himekawa_-kun_~~~~ Let's play!" they imimated Furuichi's way of calling Oga.

"Why is the world so mean to me?" Furuichi gritted his teeth.

"..Ah! Are you Mr. Tatsuya's friends?" asked a butler.

"...Aren't you Himekawa's butler?" asked Kanzaki.

"Yes, my name is Hasui." he said, bowing down to the rest of the gang.

"Tell us where Himekawa is." said Nene.

"Mr. Tatsuya is now resting, due to yesterday's ambush, he needs full recovery." said Hasui.

"This can't be good. Who is behind all this?" asked Kunieda.

"We knew who did that Sir, Ma'am. Unfortunately, we couldn't catch him since he's too strong! Please forgive us!" Hasui groveled down.

"Do you know what has he done to us?" asked Natsume.

"Yes, better. I have the recordings." said Hasui.

Hasui let them come to the Himekawa cottage and Hasui gave them a recording. He let them sit in a big sofa and showed the recording through a projector and a screen.

* * *

_The servants gave everyone in the floor some alcoholic drinks, which was champagne. Looks like everyone was vulnerable of getting drunk. It seems like they're not used to alcoholic drinks. _

_Everyone went drunk, and suddenly.. _

_Some hoodlums burst out of the window and attacked everyone who was unconscious. _

_They all fainted, except Hanazawa who wasn't being attacked. _

_The ring leader came. _

_He touched Hanazawa's cheek and started talking to her. "You've gotten very beautiful now, Yuka." he said. He has a brown hair, similar to Hanazawa's, but darker. _

"Why is this man touching your cheek?" asked Nene.

"He-He was my ex before I joined Red Tails.." Hanazawa blushed.

_"You dare leave me just because you wanted to join those famous female delinquent group." he said again. _

_"Hi...Ka...Ri?" she stammered. _

_The boy whose name is Hikari took her wrist with his strong arms._

_"Unbelievably, you also got yourself a boyfriend. I thought there's a law not to have a boyfriend in that group. And you got a yankee. You could do so much better than him." he pointed at Kanzaki. *note: a yankee is a type of a Japanese delinquent who has a blond hair and likes to go around with medical mask and pipes._

"That piece of shit. Calling me a yankee and calling me Paa-ko's boyfriend? I'll kill him!" he gritted his teeth.

"Yuka, you're dating Kanzaki?" asked Nene.

The other guys glanced at Kanzaki and Hanazawa.

They didn't even respond. They just focused on the recording.

_"He's not a yankee!" Hanazawa said, taking a glance at Kanzaki who already collapsed. _

_"Calm down, girl." said Hikari, taking a tie. And then he tied both of Hanazawa's hands. _

_"Let me go!" she used her feet to kick Hikari but it's no use. _

_Oga and Kunieda, the strongest man and woman there also collapsed. _

_"I'll take your aunt for hostage." Hikari smirked and left the area._

Hanazawa flinched. So that's why her aunt was lost. It's because of Hikari!

_A tear run down to Hanazawa's cheek. But it's only a tear she has got, because... _

_One of Hikari's subordinates injected something on Hanazawa. Suddenly, she collapsed with the others. _

_"Also, I will crush Ishiyama, this rotten school." Hikari said, as he left the area._

"An hour or two after Ms. Hanazawa collapsed, we came because it was late at night. We were worried why Mr. Tatsuya haven't called us. That's why we came here and carried you all back to your places" said Hasui.

"So it's because of you, Hanazawa?" asked Furuichi.

"Urusai! This guy is strong too I'm getting interested." said Tojo.

"_Iie_. I'll settle this myself. I'll go rescue my auntie." said Hanazawa.

"Don't be like that, Yuka. We're the Red Tails and no matter what, we are one!" Nene smiled.

"Nene.." Hanazawa smiled, and the others also joined Nene.

"It's not only your fight, Hanazawa_-san_, all of the Ishiyama is involved with this too." said Natsume.

"He said that Ishiyama is a rotten school, eh? We'll see." said Kanzaki getting fired up.

"I don't wanna be involved." said Furuichi and Oga in a unison.

"Don't get cocky, oi Oga! He might be stronger than you!" said Himekawa who suddenly went awake.

"Interesting." he smirked.

"Before that.. Are you two really dating?" Nene pointed at Hanazawa and Kanzaki.

They went silent. "This can't be good." Nene shook her head.

* * *

***note: The writings which was written in Italic was what happened in the recording. **


	8. Chapter VII: This Is My Fight

**_Chapter VII: This Is My Fight_**

* * *

Right now it's 1:00 PM.

They were discussing about plans to save Hanazawa's aunt.

"I guess we should call that Hikari guy to give your aunt back, Hanazawa." said Furuichi.

"I wanna fight with that bastard too, anyway. Interesting. How strong is he?" said Tojo.

"_Baka_. He will be very prepared we won't get a chance to beat him." said Kunieda.

"Our goal is to get back Hanazawa's aunt, isn't it? We need to have a deal with him first." said Shizuka.

"Sheesh. Why don't we just beat all his underlings and get him?" asked Oga.

"Everyone is thinking the same, that Hikari guy would know our plans. It's easy to guess." said Nene.

"We beat all the underlings, the strongest will hit the Hikari guy, and girls, you go save Hanazawa's aunt. Think smart with your brain, would you?" asked Himekawa who suddenly went awake.

"The thing is... Does anyone knows where Hikari's house is?" asked Nene.

"I know, but... He might not be on his house." said Hanazawa.

"Because he knows what we would do." said Natsume.

"I've got an idea." said Nene.

* * *

"Hi Mrs. Kiyosuke, is Hikari here? I would like to come to see him please." Hanazawa smiled to a middle-aged woman.

"Yuka. What brings you here?" the middle-aged woman showed a fierce look.

"I just wanted to apologize. It's just that I quitted Red Tails, I would like to see him to apologize. I would like to see him at 6 PM. At my aunt's cottage." she pleaded.

"What the heck?" Kanzaki whisper-shouted through the bush.

"Kanzaki_-chan_, could you please be quiet?" Natsume said in a soft tone, even though he's now sealing his mouth with his palm.

"We will ask Hikari about that." she said.

"_A__rigato gozaimasu_!" she bowed down to Mrs. Kiyosuke.

"It was just an act anyway. There's no way I would leave The Red Tails." said Hanazawa, walking away from Hikari's big house.

"I wish you would. It's great to leave a men-hater hag group." Kanzaki laughed.

6PM..

15 minutes before it was 6 PM, they were already on guard. They hid behind the walls. And suddenly, Hikari with his underlings came, and they also found them bringing Hanazawa's aunt.

"Go!" Tojo shouted, and then they all split up into orders.

MK5, Natsume, Himekawa, and Furuichi ambushed Hikari's underlings. While Tojo, Oga, and Kanzaki went to fight with Hikari. The girls surrounded Hanazawa's aunt.

The MK5 members split up and start punching them. But the underlings are strong, and you know MK5 are just a small fry in Ishiyama. Furuichi too.

"Go die you bastards!" Himekawa switched on his stun baton.

Yes, they got shocked. But it's not a one shot KO. Some of them (especially the muscular ones) still can fight.

"You will be the ones dying, you creeps!" said one of Hikari's underlings.

"O...Oga!" Furuichi called as he tried to run away. One of the underlings choked Furuichi.

"Furuichi!" Oga called. "Tojo, please handle this for a while." he said, without looking at him. He just ran to Furuichi and saved his friend. "My pleasure." said Tojo as he continued his fight.

The girls released the tie that was tieing Hanazawa's aunt.

"Wait right there." Hikari put his hands on Hanazawa's neck.

"Get... Off...Me... You... Jerk..." Hanazawa was stuttering because she can't breathe and talk very well.

He gripped her neck harder.

"Don't you lay your hands on her!" Kanzaki shouted, fighting Hikari's underlings.

"Here comes the yankee." said Hikari, looking so calm.

He stood still, but then Kanzaki was ready to give his double-heel kick. As he was on his process of doing the double-heel kick, Hikari caught his leg and hit him down.

Kanzaki groaned in pain, but he stood up.

"Kanzaki!" Nene called and she was ready with her chain.

Just a second and Hikari hit her until she fell to the ground.

"Nene!" Kunieda lift her up.

"I can't believe I am doing this, but this is for the best!" said Kunieda, taking her wooden sword.

"Hm?" Hikari didn't look startled at all.

"_Nadeshiko_!" Kunieda used the special technique her grandfather, Ittosai taught her. She could break rocks and stones with it. And if it's a human's skeleton, it would break.

Kunieda hit her sword on Hikari's cheek. He didn't even look startled. What's shown was just a blue colour on his cheek.

Hikari broke her wooden sword just with his bare hands. "Anything else?" he smiled.

"...No way." she gawked.

"Ishiyama is only full of rotten delinquents, eh? I thought they're more than that." Hikari smirked and took a handcuff. He handcuffed Hanazawa with them, but Kanzaki threw them away.

"What do you want?" Hikari peered at him, with a piercing stare. The rough Kanzaki was quite unsure, could he beat Hikari?

"I want to fight with you. Just the two of us." Kanzaki looked serious this time. Hikari didn't look frightened at all. In fact, he smirked again.

He was trying to break Kanzaki's courage but it failed. "Nice courage." he smiled.

"But you don't seem to convince me." he said again.

"How about this...?"

"We fight for Yuka. If you win, you'll get Yuka and I'll beat the crap outta here. If I win, Yuka is mine." Hikari said.

"No!" said Nene, gripping Kanzaki's shirt.

"Don't you dare!" said Ryoko, ready with her sword.

"No, Kanzaki!" said Kunieda.

"You're not even stronger than Oga, you _Baka_!" said an MK5 member. This time, Kanzaki listens.

"I know. But this is _my _fight. So shut the hell up." he stared at them.

"You guys. Go." said Hikari, and then his underlings left and waited in front of the house. They showed a very respectful behavior.

Oga looked at skimmed him from head to toe. "Furuichi. Do you think there's something wrong with this guy?" asked Oga.

"Yes! Why does he choose _Pakazawa_ anyway?" Furuichi gritted his teeth. "Not that. Do you feel any weird aura or something?" he asked again.

"We should call Hilda!" said Furuichi, eager to talking to Hilda after a while not meeting her.

"_Neesan_! I want to talk to Hilda." said Oga.

"Wait a sec," she replied

"You actually called her _Neesan_?" asked Furuichi.

"I could be killed back home if not." he replied.

"What's the matter, sewer-rat?" asked Hilda.

"Who are you callin' a sewer-rat, you hag? Creepichi wants to talk to you." said Oga, lending his phone to Furuichi.

"_A-Ano_, Hilda-san, we're sort of ambushed here, so could you come here?" asked Furuichi.

"Can't Oga finish him up?" Hilda asked a question back at him.

"Just come here you hag!" Oga shouted then he dismissed the call.

A few moments later, Alaindelon came, and Hilda exited out from his body.

"What's wrong here?" she asked.

"Do you feel anything wrong with that guy?" Oga pointed at Hikari.

Hilda gawked as she sees Hikari.

"No way..." Hilda said.

"Speak up!" said Furuichi.

"That's...

.

.

.

.

.

... Jabberwock."


	9. Chapter VIII: Let Me Borrow Your Power

**_Chapter VIII: Let Me Borrow Your Power _**

* * *

"Jabberwock?" Furuichi gawked.

"Yes. Jabberwock. The guy itself is as strong as Kanzaki and with the power of Jabberwock, he might be the strongest person on earth." said Hilda.

"He might be stronger than Oga." said Hilda.

"Then, give baby beel to him! I don't want to raise a demon!" said Oga, taking Baby Beel from his back.

"_Baka. _He is stronger than you when he borrows Jabberwock's power. Originally, he's just as strong as Kanzaki." said Hilda.

"_Urusai__! _I will crush him!" said Oga running towards Hikari.

Kanzaki, who was facing Hikari punched him.

"_Baka_, I told you this is my fight." he said.

"Whatever. He's all yours then." Oga said, patting Kanzaki's shoulder.

Kanzaki just stood there, with all eyes focusing to Hikari. Everyone looked at them, backing off. Suddenly, something popped out of Hanazawa's mind.

_"They got scared of my aura and ran off" _

There's a smile buried on her face. Suddenly she kept replaying the memories, she remembered the day Kanzaki knew her. They met because they were on the way home, but saw Izuma and Tojo fighting, so they hid behind a wall.

She laughed at her thoughts of Izuma and Tojo fighting over Shizuka. It's because she wanted to be fought like that.

_"Maybe this is what it feels to be fought, it's not as fun as it seems..__" _she thought, suddenly her expression went serious.

'Cause it's her boyfriend and her ex she's talking about here.

Hanazawa felt a demonic aura surrounding Kanzaki. And when she looked around, everyone felt the same too.

_"King's crest, or whatever it is, let me borrow your damn power!" _Kanzaki said in his heart. Even though he didn't understand how to get the power, the mark on his back glowed.

_"Finally, I felt power rising through me_._" _he thought.

"What are you waiting for, hurry up and come at me." said Hikari, taunting Kanzaki.

"I ain't waiting for a thing!" he said, then he ran, giving a punch with full of might from him.

"Is that how the king's crest works?" asked Furuichi to Hilda.

"No. The better you perform, the better it works. It's just that he performed better now." she said.

Hikari flew back. Everyone gasped.

"Messing with a demon... You sure have some guts." Jabberwock forced the words out of Hikari's mouth.

"You better shut the f- up!" Kanzaki gave a heel-kick, causing Hikari to pass out.

Everyone gasped, once again.

Oga ran to Hikari, and he showed his signature demonic smile. Hikari shivered as he looked at the face of the human parent of Kaiser De Emperana Beelzebub IV.

"OGA PUNCH!" Oga gave a punch at Hikari, causing him to fly.

"Oi. What the hell are you doing in someone else's house? Get your ass back to your nest, punk!" Kanzaki showed a fierceful face.

"It's not like this is your house..." chimed Nene.

"Are you doubting Mr. Kanzaki's skills, you rotten b-?" Kanzaki argued with Nene, as usual.

"If you would leave this to Oga that wouldn't take a long time!" she said.

"Stop it you two." Kunieda glared at them.

Even though she quitted her position as the third leader of Red Tails, the power and reputation is still with her.

"What the hell? We're not finished yet!" Kanzaki clenched his fists.

She put her wooden sword onto her shoulder, causing a sound coming from the wooden sword.

The two of them stopped and both looked trembled.

"Apologies, _neesan_!" Nene bowed down. "A-Apologies, queen." Kanzaki said too, swallowing his pride.

"As usual, you're very charismatic _neesan_, why don't you be the third leader again?" asked Nene.

Kunieda left without answering.

"I almost forgot... Kanzaki!" Nene called.

"What?" he asked roughly.

"You're dating Yuka?"

"Yeah. And what about it?" Kanzaki blushed a little.

"You should have told me before!" Nene looked excited.

"Che. It ain't my duty to report every single activity to you." Kanzaki left, ending the conversation.

Hikari and his subordinates left the cottage.

"Thank you, if I'm not mistaken you're Kanzaki, isn't it?" Hanazawa's aunt asked.

"Yeah. What about it?" Kanzaki asked.

"Kanzaki!" Nene scolded him to watch how he talks.

"Take care of Yuka." she said, patting Kanzaki's shoulder, leaving the teenagers.

"What does that mean anyway?" Kanzaki asked Nene.

"It means: 'I accept you as Yuka's future husband'" Nene joked.

"W-What the hell?" Kanzaki went red.

"Yo!" Hanazawa appeared out of nowhere with her friendly smile, baring her teeth.

"Yuka!" called Nene. "Uh... I guess I should leave.." Nene left the two of them together.

"That was _Paa-ne_! _Majipaane_!" Suddenly she hugged Kanzaki.

Kanzaki went red because of the sudden move this strawberry-blonde haired girl did to him. Slowly, he put his hands on her waists.

It's not just because of the sudden move, it's because of the girls who watched them like some drama-obsessed fools.

"I told you... They got scared of my aura and ran off. Don't underestimate Mr. Kanzaki." he said.

"Hahahaha, who said that I underestimate you, Kanzaki?" she asked back.

"It's Kanzaki_-senpai_, you _Paa-ko_!" he said.

"Would you let it slip just once?" she argued.

"Never," he said, rubbing her head.

"This is like some kind of a romance drama!" Nene put her hands on her cheeks, watching the couple.

"Kawaii" Chiaki did the same. She suddenly appeared beside Nene.

"Since when did you bitches eavesdrop?" Kanzaki asked.

"Just now," they gave a smile, showing a peace sign with their hands.

* * *

Right now, it's 7:30 PM. Now they've got nothing to do. But fighting with Hikari wasn't any better though.

"My summer's wasted. I should've seen a lot more of girls in bikinis.." said Furuichi.

"Go search on the internet, bakaichi." said Oga.

"It feels more alive to see it real!" said Furuichi. He started to make visions of girls in bikinis in mind. Suddenly, some blood came out from his nostrils.

"Creepichi." said all of the girls in unison.

* * *

_**A/N:**_Long time no see, everyone! I'm sorry that it's been a long time since I updated. I kind of got a writer's block and now I'm during my vacation. And I'm sorry for how I write. I'm not really experienced like most of you all. Oh, and as usual I need your reviews. :D


	10. Chapter IX: Babysitting

_**A/N: Hello again guys, I'm very sorry for the late update, I'm also working on another story, and I went hiatus for a very long time to make this story. Oh, and starting this chapter, I will change my writing style, please give me reviews, I wanted to see which one do you like better. The new one or the old one. Thanks guys! **_

_**piwrite: Yes, I mean that. Thanks! **_

_**GlassesBrokenBlu: :D **_

_**GlassesBrokenBlu: Yeah xp **_

_**Karlo de Jesus: Sorry for the long wait, here it is! ^^ **_

* * *

_**Chapter IX: Babysitting**_

* * *

Two days were wasted. Well, it's just a day, since Hikari and his subordinates were finished in a day. Now the students of Ishiyama, plus one student of St. Ishiyama (Nanami Shizuka). All of them were driven back by Himekawa.

"I couldn't believe I have to take you bastards again in my car..." Himekawa sighed. "Shut the hell up and just take care of your duck's ass, dammit!" Kanzaki chimed from the back. "What's the duck's ass huh? I'll throw you out!" Himekawa argued with Kanzaki.

Himekawa dropped them off in front of Ishiyama high school. Then those teenagers went to their houses, feeling tired after the day.

Hanazawa slammed herself at her bed, as her eyes started to close. But then, her cellphone rang. She lazily openend her eyes and looked at her cellphone screen. A message from an unknown number.

'Hey Paa-ko. It was _Paa-ne_, huh? lol wtf'

She read the message.

_"Who is this guy? Teasing on me like that.." _she thought.

She sent a message. 'Is this... Kanzaki_-senpai_?'

From the way the message is being sent, she knew it was Kanzaki.

'Kanzaki, shouldn't you say Mr. Kanzaki? The strongest and the most handsome guy in Ishiyama?' she received another message.

_"No need to doubt. This is Kanzaki-senpai," _she shook her head.

'Kanzaki_-senpai_! It's you isn't it?' she frowned, sending another message to Kanzaki.

'Lol yeah. It's Mr. Kanzaki. Haven't ya sleep?' honestly, she was surprised that Kanzaki actually gives a shit. Not just having her only to cuddle and kiss with.

'Nope. How about you, _senpai_?' she sent back.

Then, the two of them sent messages until it's late at night.

Paa-ko suddenly overslept and noticed somebody called her. She doesn't know the number but she would just accept it and tell whoever it is to shut up 'cause she's sleeping. "oy, Paa-ko!" she noticed a gruff voice from someone. "Kanzaki_-senpai_?" she said, recognizing the voice. "That's Mr. Kanzaki for you, Paa-ko. Reply my messages already, dammit!" he complained. "Kanzaki_-senpai... _Give me some break. I'm sleepy.." she said with eyes half-closed. "Tsk. Whatever," he grunted, disconnecting the call.

"Hajime.. It's late at night. Who are you calling to?" a man showed up, who was none other than Kanzaki Mugen himself. "O-old man," he said, stuttering because he was caught up calling in the middle of the night. "Is that your girlfriend?" he asked. "_Urusai_," he said, with a slight red color tinted on his cheeks.

"You should bring her home, Hajime. I wanna see how she looks like," The yakuza boss grinned, leaving his second son in his room. "I-I'll consider that.." he whispered.

"And... You should also babysit Futaba!" He added, with an angry looking face. "Huh? No way. I thought you're very eager to babysitting her." Hajime folded his hands. "Yesterday Futaba said he doesn't want to be babysitted by grandpa.." Mugen swept away the tears, acting like a child. "Tsk. Whatever," After that, Hajime went to sleep.

* * *

"Good morning you pieces of crap!" Saotome_-sensei _exclaimed, waking Oga from his sleep. "Oi! Could you lower down your voice? I'm Tryin' to sleep here!" Oga complained. "No can do, Oga~" said Saotome_-sensei_ flicking Oga like the way Aiba did to one of his subordinates.

The day went normally with the students quarreling with each other.

'Oy Paa-ko, old man told me to babysit Futaba again. Help me babysit her' a message showed up on Hanazawa's phone. Well, It's certainly not just because he needed help babysitting Futaba.

Hanazawa grinned, knowing she'll meet the cute Futaba_-chin _or whatever she calls her.

"What are you grinning about, Yuka?" asked Nene. "It's nothing. Kanzaki told me to help him babysit Futaba_-chin_," she smiled, baring all of her teeth. "So you're not going to _-neesan_'s?" asked Ryoko. She took a little time answering the question. She _did_ want to go to Aoi's, but it's quite a long time since the last time she met Futaba.

"M-maybe next time. I kind of missed Futaba_-chin_, I promise I'll go there tomorrow. No need to worry," she smiled, leaving the girls.

"Don't you think she's kind of carried away?" asked Ryoko. "Man.. I'm kind of jealous.. I wish I had a boyfriend," Nene smiled an apologetic smile. "Well, I hope the guy she's dating won't affect her decisions," Kaoru chimed in. She seems not to know who Yuka's dating. Since she's not really too close with the main Red Tails members and she also did not went to the beach with the rest of the gang.

"Yeah," Nene nodded.

* * *

She finally reached Kanzaki's house in her uniform. She went there straight from school. "Who might you be? A little girl shouldn't be playing around here!" asked one of those yakuzas guarding Kanzaki's house. "H-hi I'm Kanzaki's friend," she stuttered, quite frightened with the yakuzas. As expected of the house of a yakuza boss..

"_Baka, _that's young master's girlfriend! The Boss said something about that this morning," another yakuza nudged his friend.

"W-welcome, young boss," they said, forming a line,telling Yuka to come in. "Y-Yes.. Thank you," she's confused, why are they calling her young boss anyway?

"Hajime! Play with me!" a voice of a 3 year old kid was heard inside the spacious house. Futaba was hitting Kanzaki's back. "Yeah.. Yeah.. Wait up.." said Kanzaki, groaning.

_"That's...Futaba-chin!" _Paa-ko suddenly got very excited, hearing the voice of her boyfriend's niece. She heard her voice from a room, then she knocked once and entered the room.

"Futaba_-chin_!" Yuka ran into the 3 year old girl and hugged her tight. "I can't breath- get off me paa..ko" Futaba grunted. "Oops, sorry," Yuka grinned and loosened her grip.

"What are you doing here, Paa-ko?" asked Futaba. "I came here 'cause I miss you! peroperoperooo" said Yuka, tightening her grip again (peroperopero is the sfx for licking) "Don't lick me Paa-ko.." she said in disgust.

"Oy Paa-ko," a gruff voice called her. It was the 'young boss', Kanzaki Hajime. "Kanzaki_-senpai_," Yuka blushed a bit. She looked around and noticed that it was his room. "Kanzaki_-senpai_? This is your room? Paa-nee!" she looked around and gawked.

"Don't underestimate Mr. Kanzaki's wealth," said Kanzaki, posing with his thumb and index finger on his chin. She smirked as response.

"So, Futaba_-chin? _What would you like to play?" she grinned, crouching down beside her.

And so the three of them played with Futaba, until the little girl got exhausted and finally slept at his bed.

"So what shall we do, _senpai_? I'm also tired.." said Paa-ko, slamming herself on Kanzaki's tiger skin rug. "Oy! Don't lay your ass on my tiger skin rug!" he said, kicking her lightly.

"Kanzaki_-senpai_, couldn't you be kind, even just with ladies?" she groaned, stroking the part where Kanzaki kicked her. "I don't like playing kind," he said, as he stole a kiss from her aggresively. And of course, Yuka didn't refuse.

But then...

"No!" she punched Kanzaki 'till he flew back. "What the hell, Paa-ko.." he grunted. "W-what if Futaba_-chin _wakes up and sees us doing all that?" she went agitated.

He dragged her beside his cupboard. "Then how about this? It's not like she'll see, anyway," he smirked, holding her shoulders. He kissed her again once and laughed as soon as he sees her looking paralyzed.

Kanzaki smirked and left. But as he was about to, she gripped on his shirt and pecked him lightly. She showed a peace sign with her hands and ran away. He took his shoulder and took a pause. Paa-ko wondered why did he paused.

He pushed her until she reached a room. The room was guarded with yakuzas. "Y-young boss! What are you doing here, Sir?" one of them asked. And there's an old man...

"Oh! Is this your girlfriend you're talking about, Hajime?" the old man said, looking at her. "Yeah. Yuka, he's my old man," he folded his hands. "Yuka, huh? You got a pretty good taste, son," Mugen nudged his second son. "Shut up," he blushed a little.

Sure, there's a lot sexier and prettier girls than Yuka, like Nene for example. And there are plenty stronger girls than her. But somehow Kanzaki chose this average Red Tails girl.

"What's your full name, girl?" The yakuza boss asked Yuka. "Yu-Yuka Hanazawa," she stammered. "I'm Mugen Kanzaki, Hajime's father," he smiled and shook hands with the girl.

Her heart was beating very fast, she hardly could breathe. "I-if you excuse me, I'll be taking my leave," she stammered again. Kanzaki twitched an eyebrow as a response. Paa-ko was acting weird.

"I'll be out to buy some yogurti," Hajime followed her out of the house.

* * *

"Kanzaki_-senpai_? Are you crazy? Introducing me to your father?" she blushed profusely and gone mad like the time she was lost to someone at the game center. "Che. It was my father who asked me to," he said, while walking alongside her. "And how could he know about me?" she asked, folding her hands.

"I got caught calling you last night, then he suddenly told me to introduce you to him," he said, exaggerating. (Mugen Kanzaki only asked him to take her home, but he exaggerated) "And why did you told me there to help babysit Futaba?" she blushed again. "'Cause if I told you that I'm introducing you to my father, you won't come, right?" he smirked. "Kanzaki_-senpai_, why do you have to be so mean.. Like a hyena?" she pouted.

"Call me a hyena once more and I'll hit you," he said, holding his fists. And of course he quite have some tolerance for his girlfriend. "My house is here, s_enpai, _bye!" she grinned, waving a hand to him. Kanzaki smiled a little as the girl entered her house and left to buy some yogurti (He needed some evidence to prove that he doesn't meant to accompany her).

* * *

_**A/N: Aaaahhh~~ Finally it's done. A longer chapter for you guys :3 Right now I'm at the end of the school break and I will be starting Term 1 next Monday, so I couldn't guarantee I will update fast. I graduated to Secondary 1 eheheh. I changed my paragraphing style, and I don't know which one do you like better. If you like the previous chapters' writing style better, please tell me and I'll change it right away :) Thanks and don't forget to review :3 **_


	11. Chapter X: The Tournament

**_A/N: Hi again guys, I'm so glad the idea flowed again in my head and I didn't have any writer's block! Yipee! Anyway, I lectured my friend to create a fanfiction account and she happens to be a fan of Toujou, so she kept saying that she wanted more ShizuTora lol. So here's chapter 10! _**

**_Turquoise123: Okay, but maybe just a little 'cause this is a hanazaki fic. sorry :3 _**

**_Darcy's Cafe: Glad you do! Thanks and I will :) _**

**_Turquoise: You really love those two huh~ _**

* * *

_**X: The Tournament **_

* * *

Yuka woke up to the call again like the last time she overslept. Maybe her cellphone's too damn loud. She had saved Kanzaki's number so she knows who's calling. It's Kanzaki.

"Kanzaki_-senpai_, I'm still sleepy, I'll call you later.." said Yuka, accepting the call. "Oy, Hanazawa. Wait up. The others are going to the game center. You wanna go?" he asked. "Okay, see you there," Paa-ko answered sleepily as she got up her bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

She quickly got dressed and went to the game center. Kanzaki was already waiting for her in the fighting games section. She gawked as she sees the crowd. It's very crowded.

"Paa-ne! What's with this crowd?" Hanazawa asked to her boyfriend who was holding her hand. "There's a tournament with a prize which is a kiss from a super hot girl," Kanzaki said. "Where?" Paa-ko skimmed the room, searching for the super hot girl he was talking about.

Kanzaki pointed a blonde girl. Well she _is _super hot. "Do you know who she is?" Kanzaki asked her. "He's an MK5 member who's name is Ikura or whatever it is and Himekawa paid him for it," he whispered in her ear, causing her to shiver a little since it was too close.

"Paa-ne, Himekawa_-senpai _is awesome," she said. "Don't make me jealous, Paa-ko," he nipped her ear as she blushed. Then she nudged him lightly. "I'm gonna buy some coins, I wana play," said Yuka, going to the counter.

She noticed a man with a bright orange hair. It was none other than Tojo himself. "Tojo_-senpai_? You work here?" Hanazawa asked. "Hm. You wanna buy coins?" he nodded once. "Yes, I'll have 10 please," she grinned. "Here," Tojo said, handing her the coins she wanted as she gave him the money.

"Tojo, gimme twenty," said Kanzaki, giving the money to him.

"Here, Kanzaki," said Tojo, handing over the coins.

After that, Kanzaki followed Paa-ko to play the fighting game she wanted. Unbelievably Kanzaki lost. "What the hell? You were like super bad when I last met you here?" This time it's Kanzaki's turn to look agitated.

"I've been practicing these days," Yuka grinned. "Not bad, Hanazawa. Fight me," Himekawa appeared out of nowhere. Then, the two fought (in a game ofcourse), and amazingly, Yuka is the winner! The white-haired young man couldn't believe it.

"Let's do a rematch!" Himekawa begged her, and so she agreed. He will play it at Yuka's house later.

Kanzaki was bored. And he seems very tense looking at Paa-ko and the duck's ass hair. It's not like Paa-ko's gonna cheat anyway.

"Paa-ko, I'm gonna watch the tournament," Kanzaki left. "Okay," she said. Paa-ko's okay made him a little furious. Who knows that Kanzaki is jealous.

The one fighting in the tournament is Oga, with Toujou as his opponent. (Although he will be fired after the manager knows that he slacked off) Kanzaki found out that the third general of Red Tails is standing beside him. "Kunieda?" he called her. Suddenly she went very red. "K-Kanzaki? It's not like..." She went agitated.

"Oi, Oga. Don't you know that the girl is that MK5 guy?" asked Kanzaki. "Of course I know, dammit! I'm just tricking Furuichi," Oga grinned.

Kanzaki noticed that Kunieda was standing in the back of him, watching him fighting with Toujou (in the game of course). He grinned.

* * *

**A/N: _Real sorry guys! I was about to make the story kind of Shojo-ish (and you will not like it) and I changed my mind to hold it for later! Sorry, I will make the next chapter longer! __  
_**

**_By the way the time setting here is after they knew about the King's crest and before they're gonna fight Takamiya. The season is winter and I just realized! Lol. It's too late to go back so... Sorry! _**


	12. Chapter XI: Saving Furuichi Part I

_**A/N: The writer's block has been cured! Thanks to weeks of reading Beelzebub and it has just been cured an hour ago! Because I've got a hint of shipping again in the end of chapter 215 muahahahaha. Lol. The upcoming stories will be based on the manga, around 203 etc. **_

* * *

**_XI: Saving Furuichi Part I_**

* * *

Kanzaki Hajime was sleeping peacefully that night, but then..

"What the heck?" Kanzaki shouted on top of his lungs until he was about to fell from his bed. A pink haired brat is on top of her, punching him as he woke up. "Hurry up. Furuichi and Oga is in trouble," Lamia said with Alaindelon next to her.

"Che, as if I care. He could wipe out the bastards by himself," said Kanzaki. "Don't you dare stay back! Furuichi's dying!" Lamia said, landing a punch on Kanzaki's chest. "Argh. Alright.. Alright.. I'll call for the others," said Kanzaki, groaning in pain while taking his smartphone to call the rest of the gang.

* * *

Yuka was sitting cross-legged on her bed. She's very bored because there are no phone calls or text messages right now. Right when she's thinking about it, Nene called her. "What's up, Nene_-san_?" she grinned. "Yuka! Come to the school now!" Yuka noticed that she is quite worried. "Furuichi is dying!" Nene said again. "What?" Yuka was surprised. "Yes. Just come here. Hurry!" Nene said once again, this time she raised her voice.

"Yes, Nene_-san_," Yuka gulped. She changed into her sweats and went to school.

* * *

"Hey you, stop right there. Just where're you bastards.." a kagebunshin of that four-eyed bitch appeared. Oh, not just one. Lots of them. Kanzaki went more disgusted. "Ah? I'm De Niro Kanzaki," Kanzaki said. "I'm a second year at Ishiyama School, Kunieda," the woman beside him said.

The two of them started beating up the Hime boys. Kanzaki asked them where Furuichi's soul is.

_"We need you to get back his soul, dumbass!" Lamia shouted at him. "What the fuck? Why do you expect me to know, brat?" Kanzaki snapped back at her. Lamia then told the full story to him. _

_Furuichi was kidnapped by The Hime Boys after he went out to buy something. He fought by summoning the demons of Behemoth's 34 Pillar Division, but then Takamiya wiped out the 5 demons he summoned. When Oga came, he went fighting with Takamiya. Takamiya made the condition worse by telling Lucifer to take his soul. _

_Furuichi's soul was cut into pieces. Takamiya sent the fragments to his underlings, and they ate them, and it made their king's crest progressed to the next level. The only way to make Furuichi stay alive is by gathering the pieces of soul from Takamiya's underlings, and the only way to get it from them is by beating them. _

_And Oga couldn't wipe them out alone, so Lamia asked for help. _

"I'm askin you where Furuichi's soul is!" he tugged the delinquent's shirt, then Kunieda stopped him. "Stop it, Kanzaki. There's no way a chump like him would have it,"

Kunieda thinks that Takamiya would give it to his court members, not those chumps. If he gave it to those chumps, Furuichi is already saved by now. Kunieda looked around the school. The lights were off, and it's gloomy and dark.

"By the way, Kunieda." Kanzaki called her. "Did you call your members?" he asked. "Yes. I called The Red Tails," she said. "School at night is creepy and dark.." She said, taking the steps, following Kanzaki. "What the hell are you saying? Are you trying to be feminine? Oh please. You wanna take my hand?" Kanzaki taunted her. "It's just.." Kunieda couldn't finish her sentence, and unbelievably she didn't turn into her _tsundere _mode.

"Kanzaki!" the girl shouted at him. Kanzaki felt a gist of wind passing by. Kunieda shielded him, who was supposed to be hit by someone. It turned out to be a blonde tanned girl.

"A staff user?" Kanzaki looked at her. _"She didn't make a sound.. To think that a girl of this level was still at our school," _she thought.

"You didn't finish them off, Suzune. I win the bet. You're treating me to ramen later," a bald guy with a pair of sunglasses on top of his head grinned at the blonde tanned girl, breaking the silence between them.

"That's because you didn't do your part and keep their attention. If it was just one, I would've gotten them," the girl who's said to be Suzune talked back at him.

"Kunieda. The girl is yours," said Kanzaki, taking on the bald guy whose name is Ogata Harumi.

* * *

"I finally found you, Furuichi," Toujou smirked as he sees Furuichi's soul through the bodies of two delinquents. One had a pair of sunglasses on top of his head, but he's not bald, unlike Ogata, and one wears a headband.

Toujou elbowed Yasaka, the guy with the glasses, but then the guy with the headband went on the back of him, giving him multiple punches swiftly, but Toujou succeeded to get away.

Yasaka held him, while the guy with the headband, Sally Night punched him in the gut. He started spouting blood, but he stays calm. "Yasaka, let him go. We don't need to do this against him," said Sally.

"I've always wanted to fight you, The Ishiyama Legend, Toujou Hidetora," said Sally. Yasaka taunted Toujou. He told him that he heard that he lost to Himekawa.

Toujou dislikes when people say: 'you lost! you lost!' Therefore, he trained until the point of vomiting blood. He trained... Tennis.

"That's tennis, fool!" Furuichi came out of Sally's mouth. Yes, Sally ate Furuichi's soul. Sally thought that he's gonna beat the legend, but no. Toujou wins, and he got one of his souls.

Toujou got one, so five to go. Mobichi, Lol-Ichi, Bitchichi, Furuchin, and Garbage.

* * *

"Doesn't this remind you of that time.. You know.. That time at Akumano High," said Yuka. "Oh, right! By the time we realized it, the school's already burning!" someone chimed in.

The Hime boys freaked out. "It's the saint group!" they screamed, referring to Chiaki,Nene,Yuka,Natsume,Shimokawa,Aizawa,Kaoru, and Shiroyama.

Not just The Hime Boys. Himekawa ordered some people to wipe out 'The Saint Group'

* * *

Suzune has an unexpected level of strength. Unlike those pathetic gangs that Aoi had wiped out alone, Suzune caught Aoi struggling. But Aoi defended with her sword. Suzune kicked her in the gut, causing her to fall.

* * *

Takamiya ran, which Oga thinks that he's a coward by running away. "Follow me, let's fight in a better place," said Takamiya. They arrived in the rooftop. Oga knew that Takamiya was planning on something. Showing Oga that the others are fighting too, which is 'The Saint Group'

"It's been a lot of fun, Oga. But It's about time I ended this," said Takamiya, punching Oga until he flew back, almost falling from the rooftop but he didn't.

* * *

The Black Diary, Suzune cut Aoi's sword half. It's unexpected. How come it's not unexpected? Kunieda Aoi is the girl who cut a sword with a ruler! And no way her sword could be cut half!

At the other step, Ogata punched Kanzaki in the gut. He fell on his knees. _"Dammit, Yuka you shouldn't come here, these guys aren't our match," _Kanzaki thought, still trying to stand up because of the punch.

* * *

The fellow spellmaster started using spells. He invented a new spell, which is not Black Techs or a Crest Skill. A big symbol of his crest covered the whole town. Unbelievably, the demon lord of all demon lords trembled. The little girl who seems innocent but not, Lucifer. He gawked as he sees his power provider trembling like that, and also the little girl he met when he was 12.

Oga punched his gut, then kicked him until he flew back. Takamiya hit the railings. The power was enough to make it break, but luckily Takamiya didn't fall from the roof.

Oga noticed that the baby he carried in his back dissappeared. "It really cut the link between him and Beel. Sorry Oga, but I can't afford Takamiya to lose here," Himekawa smirked evilly. He finally knew the source of his power. It was Beel.

And Takamiya is taking advantage of it. His power kept increasing, while Oga and his allies got zero extra power.

* * *

Ogata punched the wall in front of him, while Kanzaki sat, defending himself with two of his hands crossed in front of him. Suzune looked at her phone and said that the two of them couldn't use their seals, because of Himekawa.

Kunieda took their attention by attacking Ogata, telling Kanzaki to leave. "I'll take the two of them! Run now Kanzaki!" said Kunieda. Kunieda used black techs and hit the two of them, and also with the help of her demon, Koma.

"Sorry to leave this all to you! You should've used that earlier if you had it!" said Kanzaki, still running away. _"Damn, hope you're alright Paa-ko." _Kanzaki thought, searching his way to her.

* * *

Those underlings Himekawa sent was also strong, they started to wipe out The Saint Group, one by one. Yuka watched as they fell. Shiroyama fell, and then one of them was about to hit Yuka with her bat, but Nene protected her.

Nene fainted. Kunieda fainted too. Three with Toujou. Aizawa and Chiaki too. That makes five. Now it's only her. Only her who's still okay. And it worries her. How could she stand against this much?

Udagawa knew that Kanzaki already escaped. And now Yuka's life is in his hands, unless there's someone strong enough to rise from their fall and beat them up for Yuka.

_"Kanzaki!" _she shrieked, loud enough to shatter the glass.

* * *

_**A/N: You might think this is 100% copy, but I added some 'fan fic materials'. By the way don't you think this is too short? I think I made a long story short. LOL. This is dedicated to my lovely friend, she said that she wanted Chapter 12 to be fast, so here it is for you, ************ (: And I'm sorry because Toujou fainted. LOL. **_

_**By the way I love reviews! Especially the honest one with critiques, Even though sometimes I don't feel good enough. But I don't care, just don't forget to review ok guys? ;) Thx  
**_


End file.
